


Invisible Man

by allofitforyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Consensual Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Invisibility, Invisible Castiel (Supernatural), Kinky, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Plot/Plotless, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofitforyou/pseuds/allofitforyou
Summary: Cas decides to use his powers of invisibility for evil.When Dean and Sam are researching, Dean gets a little more than he planned for. And his brother is right there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Invisible Man

Dean was bored. He knew this research was important, but he’d been sitting across the table from Sam for six hours. Cas was off in one of the deeper rooms, digging into some enochian carved into the wall, and his brother was becoming painfully dull.

So when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, he turned around and smiled at his angel. Thank god.

When he turned back to Sam, his brother was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

“What the hell are you looking at?”

Dean looked back at Cas, who raised a finger to his lips and shrugged.

“Uh, nothing. Look, man, are we even gonna find anything about Chuck in these-”

He froze when he felt hot lips on the back of his neck. Shivers ran up and down his spine, but he cleared his throat and gulped.

“In these books,” he finished. Trying to keep his voice from becoming strained.

Sam gave him a look and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. It’s worth a shot, right? I mean we may have missed something. Hopefully that writing Cas found will lead somewhere.”

Dean nodded and looked down, trying desperately to focus on the words on the page and not the hot breaths falling on his neck.

Cas nuzzled in further and sucked gently on the back of Dean’s neck. He felt his heart rate tick up and he rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to hide the blush he knew was blooming in his cheeks.

He risked a glance across the table at Sam. He was still engrossed in his book, running a finger over a single spot on the page.

Cas kissed a slow line of kisses around Dean’s neck until he was at his side. Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye, staying as still as he could. Cas saw him watching and smiled against his neck, adding his teeth to the kisses. Dean drew in a deep breath and looked back at the page, managing to read an entire sentence before Cas sucked roughly on his neck and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from reacting.

It wasn’t fair, really. That Cas could go invisible and torture him in front of his brother. But Dean had to admit, if only to himself, it was kinda hot.

Cas pulled back and Dean felt his eyes boring into him. He fought not to turn his head and meet the angel’s deep blue stare, and instead he flipped the page, determined to maintain a facade of normalcy. 

Cas kneeled next to Dean and ran a finger over his hand that was hanging at his side. The angel traced the creases in his palm and Dean smiled softly, risking a glance at Cas. He was totally focused on his task, lightly running his finger over and over his hand. He looked like he was in a trance, completely enthralled by Dean’s hands. 

“What?”

Dean jerked his head up and looked at Sam.

“Huh?” He managed. 

“You said something.” 

Dean froze, trying to think back. “No, I didn’t.” 

“Thought I heard something,” Sam shrugged, then he went back to his book. 

Cas’ hand left Dean’s and he stood up again, running his hands through the back of Dean’s hair and tracing slow circles on his neck with his tongue. Dean turned the page again, ignoring the shivers that ran up and down his spine. 

Then Cas was on his knees again. He picked up Dean’s hand and nuzzled into it, and Dean smiled as the stubble rubbed against his palm. Then Cas opened his mouth and gently slid Dean’s pointer finger into his it. For a minute, he just let it sit there, then he wrapped his tongue around it and slid it into his cheek before pulling off. He moved his attention to the next finger, this time licking a stripe slowly up the finger before taking it in his mouth. 

Dean felt his cock twitch in his pants and swore in his head. He was getting a hard-on right across from his brother. Lovely. 

Cas finished with all his fingers and then took his thumb, stroking it gently with his fingers before taking it in his mouth. Dean’s hand was tingling, and he was desperate to look down at Cas, to see him kneeling on the ground, sucking him. But he didn’t. Sam was right across the table for fuck’s sake. 

And he could have told Cas to stop. The angel would have, immediately. 

But he didn’t _want_ him to stop. Not when it felt so goddamn good. 

The angel pulled off his thumb and licked slowly up Dean’s arm before sitting back on his heels. Then he leaned forward again and slipped a hand under Dean’s loose-fitting t-shirt. He kept it there, resting lazily on his stomach for a moment. Then he started to inch it upwards. 

Dean breathed in sharply and leaned forward, trying to get the fabric to fall off his chest and leave room for Cas’ hand without his brother seeing. The angel made it to his nipple and flicked it lightly with one finger, then he took it between his fingers and rolled gently. 

_Jesus_ , Dean muttered in his head, feeling his half-hard cock grow. 

Cas moved to the other nipple, gently rolling it before smirking up at Dean, who had all but given up on the book in front of him. Then he slid his hand out of his shirt and stuck two fingers into his mouth, moving them around while keeping eye-contact with Dean. He slid the wet fingers back up Dean’s chest and he felt himself shiver as the wetness trailed across his stomach. 

Then he rubbed his nipples, this time more forcefully. Dean bit his lip and dragged his eyes away from Cas’ flushed face and back to the book, glancing up at his brother as he did so. Sam was completely unaware, muttering something to himself as he turned the page of his book. 

Cas’ fingers stayed there for a while, and Dean felt his breathing getting heavier as heat rushed into his cheeks. Then Cas slid his hand back down and instead fingered at Dean’s waistband, sliding his finger just barely underneath. He traced Dean’s hip bones, letting his nails drag gently across them. 

“Do you want anything?” 

Dean looked up, trying to control his expression. “What?”

“I said, I’m going to the kitchen, do you want anything? Are you okay? You seem super out of it, and you look flushed.” 

“I’m-” Cas slid two fingers beneath his waistband, rubbing slowly over the trail of hair and Dean stopped. “I think I might be a little sick,” he squeezed out. 

Sam nodded. “Well, take it easy, man. We need to be at the top of our game.” He turned to leave.   
“I’ll grab you a beer,” he added, walking to the kitchen. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Dean looked down at the angel, who had removed his hand from his shirt and was staring up at him. “What the hell, Cas?” 

“What?” Cas said, smirking and pushing Dean’s chair back to straddle him. Dean felt the heavy weight pressing down on him, felt Cas’ matching hard on and moaned quietly. 

“Sam’s right here.” 

“I know.” Cas shifted his hips, grinding slightly into Dean. Then his face grew serious. “Do you want me to stop?”

Dean grinned and lifted his hips up into Cas. “Hell no.”

“Then I need you to do something for me, Dean,” Cas said, tracing Dean’s lips with a finger.

Dean gulped and wrapped his arms around the angel. “Yeah?”

“Can you be quiet for me?” 

Dean laughed. “Fuck, Cas,” he muttered as the angel moved his face down, sucking Dean’s neck lightly. “Yeah, I can-” Cas bit gently and Dean moaned softly. “I can try.” 

Cas smiled smugly and climbed off Dean’s lap, crawling under the table and fitting himself between his legs. 

“Here.” Sam tossed the beer across the table and Dean reached up to catch it. He popped the top of and didn’t even flinch when Cas’ mouth found his stomach.

He was getting better at this.

The angel lifted his shirt a little more, and Dean pushed his chair in so Sam wouldn’t get suspicious. Cas pressed soft kisses into his stomach, all along Dean’s hip bones. Then he slowly unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and he slowly mouthed Dean over his boxers. 

His breath hitched, and he felt his hips shift forward, but he stayed quiet. 

“How do you think Cas is getting on?”

Dean smirked to himself. “Oh, I’m sure he’s getting on great.” 

He looked down to see Cas glaring at him with a matching smirk and he almost laughed, then he looked back up at Sam and stopped. 

“Well the Men of Letters wouldn’t have put it there if it wasn’t important.”

“Hmm,” Dean muttered, unable to get out much more. Cas had reached under his boxers and pulled Dean’s dripping cock out into the air, and then he’d left it. He sat back in his heels and just stared pensively, watching Dean squirm. 

“It is important,” Dean said through gritted teeth. His hands itched to reach down and grab his exposed dick but they were on the table and he didn’t want to give Sam a reason to look down. “Very important. I think Cas really needs to get on with it,” he added pointedly. 

Underneath the table, Cas leaned forward and drew a long, slow line up Dean’s cock with his tongue. 

“Yeah that’s, uh, what he’s doing. Are you guys in a fight or something?” Sam answered.

“Nope, no fight,” Dean said before biting down on his lip. Cas swallowed him slowly, inch by inch until Dean’s entire cock was shoved down his throat. His hips twitched forward but Cas reached up and grabbed them, holding him still. 

Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes and then shrugged and went back to his book. 

Dean was already close. Cas held his hips in place gently and then moved up and down on Dean, licking up his salty precome. Dean felt a moan building in the back of his throat but he bit his lip and out his face in his hands, hoping to hide his wide pupils and red face from Sam. His brother was sucked back into his book, though. 

Cas gently scraped his teeth against Dean’s sensitive skin and he shuddered. The angel started to go faster, working his way up and down Dean’s throbbing cock.

 _Fuck, Cas._

The angel seemed to hear him and he let go of his hips, tugging gently on Dean’s balls and adding his other hand to his dick, twisting at the top. 

Dean came more quietly than he ever had in his life, his hands pressed tightly into his eyes and his teeth biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Pleasure coursed through him and he felt his back arch, despite his best efforts to stay still. 

Cas swallowed it all, licking gently on his softening dick to clean him. 

Dean felt his breathing slow down, and Cas tucked him back into his boxers, zipping up his jeans and redoing the button. Then the angel vanished from Dean’s sight. 

He was trying to refocus on the book when the angel walked into the room again. 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said casually, “find anything in that encochian?”

“No,” Cas said gruffly. “Most of it was warding. It was quite… interesting, though,” he added with a soft smile. 

Cas walked across the room to Dean, and he looked up from his book. Dean tilted his chin up, almost on instinct, and Cas pressed a kiss against his lips. Dean could still taste himself in the kiss, salty against his lips. 

He expected the angel to pull away, but instead he deepened the kiss flicking his tongue lightly against Dean’s lips.

Dean sighed contentedly through his nose and let his lips fall open. 

“Seriously, guys? Right in front of me?”

Dean pulled away from the angel reluctantly and gave his brother a somewhat sheepish grin. 

“We would never in front of you,” Cas said seriously.

Dean barked a short laugh. “Never,” he added, trying to control the stupid grin that had spread over his face. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You guys are so weird.” 


End file.
